implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wingman1
Archive 1 ( Sandbox Page ) ''Losses map'' I fixed the map accuracy outside of Turkey, Spain, the USSR, Czechoslovakia and central Canada. The targets are mostly now tightly illustrated.Whipsnade (talk) 15:03, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ''Re Blocking style'' I have read through it and I agree your methods are brilliant I will adopt them BTW i took the measure of protecting the blocked ip's talk page this will discourage users that adopted troll like behavior. --Owen1983 (talk) 16:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ''my blocking style when i block an ip for trolling, i usely check all the boxes in 'BOLD!' *Prevent account creation'' *Prevent user from sending e-mail *''Prevent this user from editing their own talk page while blocked'' *Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP addresses they try to edit from *Watch this user's user and talk pages *''Prevent logged-in users from editing from this IP address'' if it's a logged in user trolling or a really nasty IP i check them ALL! how Pita got blocked well i dont know. but sence it got taken care of while i was at work i am guesing everything is ok? please hit up my talk page if any questions. (i am leaving this on all talkpages invloved)Wingman1 (talk) 11:36, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Owen said he had bocked Pita, but DS unblocked him before I logged on again. I agree with DS. Whipsnade (talk) 15:04, September 4, 2012 (UTC) My Blocking Regime First of all it is firm but fair so that new people feel welcome here goes *First instance Assume good faith *Second instance Block (1 week) *Third instance Block (1 month) *Fourth instance Block (1 year) *Fifth instance Block (Game over). --Owen1983 (talk) 17:39, September 4, 2012 (UTC) if it's not obvious vandalism i think this would be the best track to take.Wingman1 (talk) 00:03, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Sick leave I am unwell and will not be posting for the next week or so.Whipsnade (talk) 02:31, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you.Whipsnade (talk) 02:44, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm back in action and my strained neck vertebra is recovering well.Whipsnade (talk) 00:43, September 14, 2012 (UTC) glad to hear it.Wingman1 (talk) 00:49, September 14, 2012 (UTC) testing new sig Wingman1 11:37, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Wingman1 11:28, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Where? did you block me? On adminship expiriments wiki? If you where the on who did that. it's fine. buerocrats can unblock themselves. If it was somewhere else, however could you please tell me where because I don't think I've been blocked anywhere else. And don't worry, apology accepted WW3 62 I am re-naming ‘1962:Doomsday’, ‘World War 3, 1962’ as a way to created difference with the related story on that other wiki. Page renaming will take a few days to do and may be a bit chaotic, so be patient with all the red links, who will later go.Whipsnade (talk) 21:55, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your help, it's OK. I am currently ill with gastroentirits and will not be posting for a few days, so can you rename the rest.Whipsnade (talk) 19:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC) The renaming is compleat and I dont mind leaving the pictures in the old catergorys.Whipsnade (talk) 15:24, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm on anti-biotics and recovering fast.Whipsnade (talk) 18:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) It's all part of my plan to promote this wiki and make it a 'global brand'. I'm also hitting the admin's 'Promote' button to get Wikia to help advertise it on the bottom page of other wikis. It is being promoted for 3 days.Whipsnade (talk) 19:48, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ''News just in!'' *Operation Red Dawn Reboot is underway, join up, new members are being called!Whipsnade (talk) 18:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) *New main page poll! http://implausablealternatehistory.wikia.com/wiki/Implausible_Alternate_History_WikiWhipsnade (talk) 18:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) what the heck happended to 1962 Doomsday and why is it renamed, stop being scared of AH!!!! They cant do anything about it, its our creation! (DeanSims: Talk) 11:45, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ill have to talk later, my government class is starting, I will message you in a little while. (DeanSims: Talk) 11:47, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Let's both dive in and do the renaiming togeather. Remenber the interpage links in the text. Whipsnade (talk) 19:25, October 19, 2012 (UTC)